The Fire Inside
by Chirugai
Summary: CHAP 4 UP This is a Ryro Fic. It doesn't really contain bashing and stuff, so yeah. All your faves are safe here. This story focuses on John, Rogue, Bobby and some other characters. Full Summary inside. RR Please, this is my first X-Men fic!
1. Escapade en route

****

The Fire Inside

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

By Lia

****

Summary: John returns to the mansion after being captured under the wing of Magneto. As he expects, he is unwelcome there. If he can gain their trust, it'll be his luck. But the odds seem pressed against him…no one understands. Will it change…

A/N: I decided for this to be a Ryro fic. I think these types of fics are very interesting to read, and the combination fits quite well.

****

A/N 2: I spent all of last night doing a plan and thinking about this story. I have figured that with a plan you can type better and faster, avoiding writer's block. I hope this fic turns out well and that I will get a lot of reviews. I also hope that this story will be of my best efficiency. Also, this is my first X-Men fic ever, including X-Men Evo, so don't blame me if it isn't that good, kay? :-P Good! Anyway…enough of the chit-chat…I've got a story to write!

****

Disclaimer: Ok this applies for the whole story. I do not own anyone in this story apart from two of my new mutants (that will appear later in the fic). Okay? Good…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why am I here…"

John looked out the window. He could see the water rushing in. He instantly guessed that the dam had collapsed. He could have sworn, though, that he had seen that girl ("What was her name again? Something like Jean…") get knocked over bye the large amount of water. If she did, that would have been a great sacrifice…very heroic, he thought. He wondered how Scott would have felt.

He couldn't see Magneto; he was in a different section of the large and noisy craft. Mystique was in there, keeping him company. That left the young Pyro all alone. He looked at his lighter that he had been fiddling with for the last…well, for the whole day.

Al little more flame couldn't hurt…John decided to be more creative. He took the fire into his palm, and started twisting it around like ribbon, as if it were controlled by telekinetic powers. Although it looked crazy, it was a bit of fun, considering how bored John had been, simply sitting around all day with nothing to do. Pyro wasn't used to being extremely bored, even though he had only been in the air for 10 minutes.

Suddenly a thought hit him. What would the others think? He was of the Brotherhood, and now he was part of Magneto's crew? The Professor had told him all about Magneto and what he had tried to do quite a while ago. However, if Magneto had tried to save the world from the wiping out of mutants, the sacrifice would have been worth it. Well, depending on what the sacrifice was. In this case, it was a young mutant girl, who had been through a lot of hard emotions and rough times in her life. John had second thoughts. It just wasn't right to sacrifice an innocent, young person. He could almost imagine how scary it would have been.

John stood up and stretched. He had been sitting down for an hour. Doing nothing. He wondered what Mystique and Magneto were doing. He sat back down and once again started flicking his lighter.

"Don't do that," Magneto's sudden voice made him jump. "It's quite irritating."

John nodded his head. "So, where are we going?" he asked casually.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

John rested his chin on his hands. "This is boring…" he muttered quietly to himself. Unfortunately Magneto heard him.

"Yes, it is quite boring," he said. "And that's quite an unfortunate thing, because we still have another hour to go."

John grumbled silently. "Yes, it's quite unfortunate, is it?"

"Well, no. I was only fooling. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." He smiled the slightest smile and walked back, to wherever he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pyro wanted to escape. He didn't want to stay here with Magneto, and he knew that the old man wouldn't let him leave. So, he began thinking up a foolish escape plan in his head. Maybe he could jump out? And what, break his bones? He shook his head. Then, he had an idea.

"Magneto," he hesitated when Magneto came back into the room. "How deep do you think the snow is?" He knew that Magneto probably wouldn't answer him, as this was quite a stupid question. But, to John's surprise, he did,

"I would say about 2 feet. Why did you ask?"

Pyro could feel that Magneto didn't trust him. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, I was just gazing out of this window, and I was just thinking about the snow."

Magneto looked closer at John, and then walked back off into the place he was before.

John also felt that Magneto was lying when he told him how deep the snow was. Pyro looked around. No one was looking. He opened the window slightly and took out his lighter. He took the flame in his palm, and shot it out of the window, into snow. It instantly melted away like silk. The water didn't look too deep, but John knew it was freezing cold. There was an emergency life jacket in the corner. He grabbed this and put it on.

"Okay, here goes," he said to himself. "If I die, drown or freeze to death, at least I won't be betraying the Brotherhood anymore." He shot some more flame into the water (just to make it warmer) and opened the window fully. He took a death breath and dived into the water below.

Magneto was watching the whole thing. "How clever of him, to come up with that…"

Mystique opened her mouth to say something, but Magneto cut her off.

"Just leave him there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, it's not like ice, but it's still quite cold." John told himself as we dragged his feet out of his very own lake. He sat down and lit a fire with his lighter, which (amazingly) was still working.

"Man, fuck this, it's bloody freezing cold!" John grabbed a pile of sticks and put his flame to work. It was like a bonfire. Magneto would definitely see him here, if he hadn't already. Pyro kicked the leftover sticks. It was going so well!

He gathered up his flame and ran off into the woods. He lit a stick to use as a torch. "Now, where the fuck is this stupid mansion?" **(A/N: Oooh John's angry! O__o) **

But, after all, he was a mutant, and all he had to do was to trust his instincts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Ooh Johnny-boy's mad! We better give him some space! =P Lol, hope you liked the first chapter of my first X-men fic! J Thanks for reading, and now you can review…aw, come on, please! *smiles sweetly* Ah, damn that sweet smilin' shit don't work anymore, eh? Heh, anyway, stay tuned for chapter two: "Unwelcome, Non Understanding". Bye!

|  
|  
|  
V

Please, do it for me…=)


	2. Unwelcome, NonUnderstanding

****

The Fire Inside

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Chapter Two

By Hot Flamin' Ryro – Lia

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N: Okay guys! Thanks for reviewing! Finally I have things sorted out. Phew! Well, as an answer to my reviews:

If you ARE reading THIS, you probably would have read Chapter One AND reviewed. If you haven't, well, then SCOOT! Go back to Chapter One, read, enjoy, review…you know where I'm getting at? Good…anyway my babehz, on with the story!

__

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I knew I could find my way here!" John grinned. "Uhh…Home sweet home?"

He ran over to the back of the mansion. He knew an alternative entrance to get inside, and he didn't want to be seen yet. Once he was inside the mansion, he travelled a route around the corners and empty rooms, so that no one would notice him. Suddenly, he lost thought and didn't realise where he was going until BASH! He crashed into someone.

"Hey watch where you're –" the person he crashed into turned around. It was a girl. She had brown auburn hair, with a prominent white streak. Suddenly, her expression turned into a surprised, but puzzled look. "Oh god, it's the return of the loser dick…someone should save me from your stupidity, John. " snapped Rogue. After all, he had turned his back on her by joining Magneto, the man who once tried to kill her.

"Very funny," John finally managed to say. He hoped that she wasn't truly angry with him.

"Funny, you say?" she replied, tilting her head on an angle. "Well, it wasn't funny when you turned your back to us. And like yesterday, when you had a punch-up with Bobby. He's in hospital now, and it's all your fault."

John looked at her in a puzzled way. He had just arrived! Well, it was pretty obvious that maybe Mystique was behind it all. She had obviously beaten him here, if that was the case. After all, he had been searching for "Mutant High" for about 3 days.

"Oh, don't you remember?" Rogue looked very cross and disgusted. John had never seen her so angry before. "In case you haven't _noticed, _John, the whole school is against you." With these words, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

John did the same, except he travelled in the opposite way. Suddenly, he jumped. He found himself staring at…himself.

"What're you doing here?" John asked rudely, waiting for Mystique to turn back into her usual form. However, she stood there, stiff as a board, silent.

She then broke the silence. "Coming to rescue you, of course." She replied.

"I don't _need _rescuing. So piss off."

He started to walk away, but Mystique grabbed his wrist and kicked his face when he turned around. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Mystique stayed in her John form and left him there.

Meanwhile, Rogue overheard the conversation. She rushed down to see what had happened and found John's body on the ground.

"Oh John, what've you done now…" she mumbled as she attempted to drag his body along. She finally gave up and went to catch up with the fake John. There she [Mystique] was, in one of the classrooms – talking to Storm.

Rogue had to find a way to stop her. She pulled off her gloves. "Hey John," she said. Mystique turned around. Rogue grabbed her face, and instantly she turned back into her usual form, before falling down to the ground.

Storm looked up at Rogue, a surprised look on her face.

"Mystique's been causing all the trouble here lately," Rogue said, answering her expression. "She must have – "

"I know, I know," said Storm, cutting her off. "And so does the professor."

"Should we tell the others?"

"That is up to the professor to decide."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue wanted some more detail, though. She needed to ask John a few questions. As she walked, she thought of the things she would ask him. She turned around the corner into the corridor where John was attacked. John's body was gone, but Professor X was there.

"John's in one of the rooms," he said immediately. "You'll have to wait a bit so he can recover before you ask him questions."

She knew he had read her mind. Rogue nodded her head. "Thanks, professor." She said, and walked out onto the grass. There she met Bobby, who greeted her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a stern look.

"Rogue," he said. "Don't even think about it. He joined Magneto. Trust me…he's not worth all the trouble. Forget about it, Rogue. It's for your own good. Don't go messing around with those types of people…I heard he was thought to have a criminal record. He's scum, in a way."

She stared back at him. "I thought we were all friends," she said. She returned his look with a glare. "So why would you have a scummy friend, hey?" sh sighed. "I'm sorry Bobby. After all, it's for my own good." She smiled and walked away.

Bobby went with her.

__

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is FINISHED! Umm…one thing – I'm sorry to everyone who thought I had copied the story/plagiarised…=( I actually accidentally had uploaded it on both of my accounts…BIG mistake! I deleted the original one so it didn't look so much like copying, but FF.Net deleted the other one…and WHO THE HECK REPORTED ME? I would NEVER be that stupid to copy someone's story and leave the name, especially when it was already on the first page…ah well. I had to wait a long, long time until I could upload, so sorry for the wait, guys…=( Ah well, you still love me, don't ya? =)


	3. Electrifying kiss from sis

John woke up. He was lying in bed, all by himself. He glanced up at the clock above his head. When he tried to lift his head, though, he felt a massive pain that made it feel like it was going to fall off. John gasped and put his head back down. He sighed and waited for the pain to go away, though he knew it would take a few days for it to disappear.

Suddenly John heard a sound that made him open his eyes wide. "Hello?"

John turned his head to the side and groaned. "Who is it…" All John knew was that it was a girl who had spoken, and a familiar voice it was too.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead," she said, giggling. "Who do you think it is?"

"How the hell am I s'posed to know, I can't see anything past my bed."

"It's you're annoying sister, you idiot." Suddenly John recognised the voice. It was the one of Mikaela Allerdyce.

"Oh, great," John complained, turning on his stomach to bury his face in his pillow. "Just what I need for an extra headache…"

Mikaela laughed. "Oh, come on silly, I know you've got some in yah. Get up!"

"No way."

"Yes way. You are getting up right NOW."

"Shut up before I burn your pants off."

Mikaela grinned. She felt now was the right time to tell him her secret. "No, you shut up." She walked slowly to the edge of her brother's bed. "Or I'll sizzle your brains out."

"And exactly _how _are you going to do it?"

"Easy."

She walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. "Watch." Mikaela ran to the centre of the room and stood under the light bulb. What John saw next nearly made him fall out of bed. His sister was draining the electricity out of the bulb! Mikaela clenched her fist and hopped over to John's side. She unclenched her hand. There, floating in mid-air about a centimetre off her palm, was a perfectly round ball…of electricity.

John sat there with his jaw hanging open. He was so shocked that he had forgotten about his head.

"Now GET UP!" she yelled before he could say anything. She closed her fist again and the ball of electricity vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*

John had been dying to see Rogue. After the discovery of his mutant sister he happened to get on a speedy recovery, and he was soon as healthy as a broad bean, even though it had only been about 2 days since Mystique knocked him out cold. He hadn't seen his sister since.

One thing John feared, though, as he walked down the corridor, was that he might meet Bobby again. He dreaded what Mystique would have said to him, and Bobby always had a bit of a grudge against John.

He walked around the corner and saw someone approach him, glaring. John groaned. _Here we go again…_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is FINISHED! And I'm sorry it's so short…=( Ah well. And I'm sorry it's extremely gay. I promise this will be as gay as it gets in this fic…NO gayer…I think I was on crack when I wrote this…crack is bad for you, little kiddies. Very bad. Oh, and I don't smoke or take drugs or anything. It's just an exaggeration. Mmkay? Okay! Now, ta-ta girlies! Smell youz later! : -D


	4. Rogue's Plot

"What do you want, Bobby?"

Bobby took a step closer. "I want to freeze that sarcastic brain of yours until it shatters."

John stood his ground. "I'm terrified," he said. "But before you can do that, I'm going to burn your balls off." Just then, John heard someone laughing in the distance. He ignored the noise, and added, "But before I can do that you might want to take a step away from me." John held up his palm, flames alight inside. He didn't want to fight, but he knew Bobby too well. Once you got into an argument with him you couldn't get out. You just had to fight fire with fire, and ice with ice.

As expected, Bobby froze the small fire and it crashed to the ground like a glass ball. "I don't have time for play, John," he sneered. "So I'm going to smash through that skull of yours."

John ducked to avoid a fistful from Bobby. Once underneath Bobby's arm, he twisted around so the he was kneeling in front of Bobby, grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Bobby skidded along the ground. When he got up, he found his palm was sizzling with pain…literally.

It was not a pleasant site to see. There was a burnt circle in his hand, much like a cigarette burn. He lifted his finger to cool it, and it felt slightly better. Bobby winced and held stretched out his fingertips, freezing the base of his opponent's feet. A muffled chuckle was heard. John thawed out his frozen feet, leaving a great puddle on the floor. However, John must have forgotten the obvious fact "slippery when wet", because as soon as he got up he raced towards Bobby, only to slip and fall on his back. Bobby could swear he heard John's back crack, and he smiled to himself with pride. A gasp was released from someone's mouth nearby.

John groaned. Taking advantage of the situation, Bobby stepped forward and held out his hand. The next thing happened very quickly. Bobby shot out ice, John released fire. When the two elements, heat and cool, combined, they seemed to let out a sort of toxic gas. Fortunately for Bobby, he was not stuck on the ground surrounded by water like a human island. He escaped outside before the toxin could reach him.

Unfortunately the boy who didn't make it outside was in the "island" situation and lay there, breathing in the chemicals, his back not moving. After much coughing and spluttering, he felt himself drifting away, as if into a black abyss…

"Wake up, boy! Wake up!"

John heard a stern voice calling to him. He opened his groggy eyes and coughed continuously. When he was done, the voice spoke once more to him.

"Don't cover me in saliva, boy, or I'll throw you out!"

Once John's senses of touch and movement cam back to him, he found that he was…moving. But he wasn't being carried away in a stretcher. It felt different, not so bumpy.

When his sight cleared, he saw that he was not sprawled out on the corridor floor of mutant high, but he was in Magneto's craft.

Quick as his lightning, he sat up. "What am I doing here?" he demanded. Then he saw that it was Magneto talking to him in that stern voice. He pointed a drowsy finger at him. "Why are you taking me away again?" he asked. "Turn around! I want to go back _now!_"

The form of Professor X wheeled around the corner, before melting back into the sleek, slender figure of Mystique. She smirked. "We are not going back, Pyro," she said. Her voice was eerie and echoey. "We are travelling in the opposite direction." She chuckled and returned to the other half of the craft, leaving Magneto with John.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Rogue gasped once more and crawled down from her hiding spot. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. What was she going to do? Magneto and Mystique had captured John. She couldn't do anything! But the Professor could…he could send out the X-Men…

Rogue took a few steps towards the location where she knew the Professor was, then stopped. A second thought came into her head. "Why should I do this?" she asked herself quietly. _John left us here…he left **me **here…he joined Magneto…Professor X wouldn't give a stuff about him if he tried…_

But then some more thoughts popped in. _John didn't leave us here…Magneto took him…he didn't want to leave us…he's my friend, friends do eachother favours, no matter what._ She smiled, but didn't take one more step towards the Professor. The one fact that blocked the way was that the X-Men did not think the same way she did about John. They would never set out on a rescue mission for him.

She frowned and crouched down on a step, her chin in her hands, watching the younger students play ball games. Some children playing a game of kickball were having a debate.

"I didn't go out!" One of the boys protested. "I made it to third base before the ball did! It's true!"

"No it's not!" a girl retorted. "It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie!"

"Liar!" the other kids chanted.

Just then, Rogue's face lit up. She had an idea. It was the best one so far. Yes, she couldn't save John on her own. Yes, the X-Men could. She had to find a way to trick them into rescuing John.

She was going to lie.

"Liar!" She heard the children chant one more time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Chapter 4! My favourite chapter so far! Sorry I took so long to update…I was buried under a mountainous pile of homework. But that's no excuse. I wrote this whole thin in half an hour! *slaps face* Lazy me, it's such a short chapter…but at least it's a good one, with a CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I like cliffhangers; they make you want moorree…heh. So anyway, review with your thoughts about this brand spankin' new (not for long) chapter, and your guesses about what will happen next! So anyways, see your next time, my fans, and may the force be with you! DundunduN! 


End file.
